Arcana do Mágico (Magician Arcana)
A Arcana do Mágico é uma Arcana recorrente na franquia Persona. Visão Geral Nas leituras de tarô, a Arcana do Mágico é comumente associada com ação, iniciativa, auto-confiança, imaturidade, manipulação e poder (poder de se aproveitar de talentos, mais especificamente). Personas da Arcana do Mágico normalmente são Personas que se sobressaem na Magia, particularmente no elemento do fogo. Como o nome sugere, figuras mitológicas associadas com a Arcana do Mágico são elas próprias geralmente associadas com a magia, embora algumas sejam divindades do fogo e não mágicos. Personagens da arcana do Mágico são, a partir de Persona 3, tipicamente o primeiro amigo homem (e Social Link) do protagonista, e são tipicamente personagens homens pervertidos, com a única exceção a isso sendo Yuka Ayase, a Mágico mulher de Megami Ibunroku Persona. Além disso, eles também servem como o melhor amigo, mão-direita e/ou segundo no comando para o protagonista. Eles ainda tendem a parecer ter um ego enorme (o que é especialmente proeminente no caso do Morgana), mas só usam isso como uma fachada para esconder um sério complexo de inferioridade. Um tema contínuo que é relacionado a todos os Social Links da Arcana do Mágico é a trajédia que assola o personagem em relação ao seu interesse romântico. O interesse romântico de Jupei, Chidori, morre quando ela sacrifica sua própria vida para salvar a dele. Kenji fica devastado quando descobre que a mulher em que ele está interessado já tem um noivo e que estão prestes a se casar. O interesse romântico de Yosuke, Saki, tem uma morte trágica nas mãos de um assassino, enquanto ele ainda descobre que ela o achava irritante (Apesar de que se ela gostava os não dele ou isso eram os próprios medos do Yosuke continua ambíguo). O interesse romântico de Morgana em Ann é completamente não correspondido e ignorado. Adicionalmente, o desejo do Morgana de se tornar humano de novo leva ele a descobrir que nunca o foi para começar. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Acessório *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Acessório *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O protagonista pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa Persona da Arcana do Mágico iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca' (''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 333 passos em uma área onde nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. De acordo com o guia Persona World, a Arcana do Mágico representa a reça Genma. A Arcana do Mágico é representada por Yuka Ayase. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' A Arcana do Mágico é a segunda Arcana que o protagonista cria, depois da Arcana do Tolo. O Social Link da Arcana do Mágico é representado por Kenji Tomochika, um colega de classe do protagonista. Similar à Arcana do Tolo, a Arcana do Mágico será iniciada independente das ações e decisões do protagonista. A Arcana do Mágico se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com Kenji, onde o protagonista o ajuda a estabelecer um relacionamento com uma professora. Ao se completar o Social Link, Kenji dará ao protagonista sua gargantilha feita a mão, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana do Mágico, Surt, "Senhor do Fogo". A Arcana do Mágico é também a Arcana da Persona de Junpei Iori, um dos membros dos SEES. ''FES'' A Arcana do Mágico continua relativamente a mesma em FES, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, Hua Po, foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. ''Portable'' Quando percorrendo a rota da protagonista feminina, Junpei Iori servirá como o Social Link da Arcana do Mágico ao invés de Kenji Tomochika. Junpei desenvolve uma amizade fraternal com a protagonista feminina que, por causa do relacionamento dele com Chidori depois no jogo, não pode se tornar romântico. Durante os eventos do Social Link, fotos da protagonista nas suas roupas de ginásio estão circulando. Junpei fica furioso por isso e se responsabiliza por encontrar o autor. No final, Junpei dá à protagonista o chaveiro de sua casa e diz que ele está indo ver seu pai, e que ter ela segurando o chaveiro será como se ela estivesse o apoiando. Ele então conta à protagonista feminina que ele está lá para ela do mesmo jeito que ela está para ele. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana do Mágico é representado por Yosuke Hanamura, um colega de classe do protagonista. Este é o primeiro Social Link forjado na linha da história, que é iniciado depois que o protagonista e Yosuke se arriscam dentro do Midnight Channel para investigar a morte por trás de Saki Konishi. Pelas interações do protagonista com Yosuke, ele revela a pressão de ser um filho do gerente de Junes, especialmente quando Junes era vista com desconfiança na pequena cidade. Ele é sobrecarregado pelas várias reclamações de seus colegas de trabalho, para depois só serem amigáveis com ele para conseguir um aumento ou mais folga. Yosuke também tem que lidar com o estresse das tediosas liquidações repentinas da Junes, pedindo pela ajuda do protagonista algumas vezes. Subir a Arcana do Mágico até o rank 3 permite que o Yosuke aprenda seu movimento distinto de seqüência, '''Yosuke Strike, no qual ele dá uma enxurrada de golpes em outro inimigo ativo com 100% de taxa de crítico. Porém, o protagonista deve primeiro derrubar o alvo. Pelo final do Social Link, Yosuke revela que, bem no fundo, ele não realmente confiava no protagonista, e confessa que ele mais ou menos invejava o protagonista, seus talentos no combate e em ser o líder do Investigation Team. Revelando seus sentimentos, Yosuke procede em pedir ao protagostista para socar para longe a "porcaria" que ele estava escondendo. O protagonista eventualmente briga com Yosuke, com a luta terminando com um empate. Encontrando sua resolução, Yosuke exclama que ele vai viver como seu verdadeiro eu a partir de agora e apreciar cada dia que ele gasta com os outros. Com sua psique mudada, a Persona de Yosuke, Jiraiya, vai se transformar em Susano-o. Completar o Social Link da Arcana do Mágico também vai conceder a forma suprema da Arcana, Mada, o Intoxicador. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana do Mágico é representada por Yosuke Hanamura e Junpei Iori com suas personas, Jiraiya e Trismegistus. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Mágico é representada pelo Confidant com Morgana, que sobe de rank automaticamente a partir de 15 de abril na medida em que a história progride. Este Confidant desbloqueia receitas de criação de objetos para uso nos Palácios e várias habilidades de membro do time para Morgana. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Morgana, Zorro, vai se transformas em Mercurius. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Mágico também vai conceder a forma suprema da Arcana, Futsunushi. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Mágico